


my side

by lumark99



Series: stray kids a/b/o [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bang Chan-centric, Chan needs a hug, Chan suffers here im sorry, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Oblivious Chan, Oblivious Woojin, Sexual Assault, Woojin is an asshole for like .5 seconds, i listened to steven universe while writing this too, there isnt actually rape but i tagged it just in case, there isnt much violence either but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Chan thought about how if he had just answered Woojins phone call, none of this would've ever happened.





	my side

**Author's Note:**

> uh im probably not going to post for like a while.. so here you go.  
> this is so sad and idk why i wrote it but here we are  
> unbetad as usual  
> anyways i hope u like it! and kudos + comments are appreciated

Chan shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he’d been sitting in the studio for hours and finally was starting to pay the price. After minutes of trying to find a comfortable position and failing, he decided to just go on a walk to get fresh air and relieve his sore muscles. He got up slowly and groaned as he felt his joints crack. “I should take better care of my body before Jisung calls me an old man again,” he muttered as he shrugged on his jacket and stepped out of the studio. As he walked down the street he checked his phone for notifications and was surprised to see a bunch of text messages from the members and two missed calls from Woojin. He decided to call him back and see what the problem was. After two rings the phone was connected. “Hey Wooj-”

“What the fuck Chan?!?” Chan stopped suddenly, Woojin never cursed, he only did it when he extremely mad and Chan felt his stomach drop and his breathing pick up.

“W-what? What’s wrong Woojin??”

“Why didn’t you pick up your phone? We were worried, it’s almost three am Chan... I was so worried, I thought something happened to you!” Chan ignored the pleasant feeling he felt when Woojin said he was worried and focused back on the call.

“I-I’m sorry, I lost track of time in the studio.”

“Still! You’re an omega Chan, something could’ve happened to you!” He felt hot rage course throughout his body.

“So I’m just an omega huh? That means I’m weak and can’t take care of myself?”

“N-no that’s not what I meant Chan you know-”

“Well obviously I don’t, so why don’t you tell me.” Chan was tired of people treating him like he was a child, he was an adult, he even carried pepper spray with him (because Woojin forced him to), he was clearly fine by himself, why didn’t Woojin get it?

“Goddammit Chan, listen to me-”

“No, I’m tired of listening to you telling me what to do, I’m not five Woojin, I can take care of myself!”

“FINE! Go be stubborn Chan. I’m not picking you up, so you can walk home or do whatever you want and be _independent_ , like you want to, and if anything happens don’t come running home and expect me to comfort you because you’ll finally be getting what you deserve!” Chan whimpered softly at the loud tone.

“F-fine.”

“Fuck, wait that’s not what I meant, please don’t hang up, I-”

“Don’t call me again Woojin,” he said coldly but as he ended the call he was trying his best not to cry. He didn’t know why the latters words hurt him so much, maybe because he didn’t expect hearing something so harsh from Woojin, any other member sure, but not sweet Woojin who was always comforting and would never lose his temper.  

Chan didn’t realize he was crying until his vision became blurry and he started to stumble. His back hit the wall and he sunk down sobbing quietly. He hugged his knees and buried his face in his arms while he wailed and great sobs wracked his frail frame. He eventually stopped crying after a while, deeming it useless and resorting to soft sniffles every now and then. He thought about how was going to get back to the dorms. _‘I forgot my wallet and I don’t think I can walk home after crying like this’_ he thought miserably, _'this is what I get for wanting to be independent, I'm stuck in this awful situation'_.

Little did he know how **bad** the situation was going to get.

 

“Heyyy, look over there guys!” Chan heard a man yell and then loud laughter. He looked up with fearful eyes and saw a group of drunk men walking towards him. He stood up slowly and started walking away from them shakily. He patted his pockets frantically and cursed softly as he remembered that he left the can of pepper spray in the studio, he was going to have to improvise. He swallowed dryly and tried to act cool and casual when he was actually terrified.

“Hey, pretty omega!” One of the men slurred and Chan felt his blood run cold. “Where are you going this late, why don’t you come with us?” Sounds of agreement filled the air and Chan felt terrified. Woojin was right, something bad was going to happen to him and it would all be his fault. “Hey relax, we just wanna have fun.” The voice drew closer and Chan decided to just run for it, he could at least try to escape right? He suddenly sprinted away from the men but he wasn’t fast enough and he soon felt a tight grip on his wrist.

“Please.” He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull away, failing miserably.

“Woah, don’t be scared, it won't hurt,” the man chuckled and Chan gagged, the putrid smell of alcohol on the man's breath invading his nose.

“I just wanna go home,” he whispered pitifully.

“You can sweetheart, just not right now.” Chan just gave up and went slack in the man's grip, it would go faster this way.

“Got lucky with this one, huh?” Another man said raspily and there was a chorus of laughter. Chan flinched and thought about how if he had just answered Woojins phone call, _none of this would've ever happened._

“Woojin,” he rasped quietly, he wanted Woojin to come and whisk him away from these evil men and comfort him, but he wasn’t going to come, not after what Chan said.

“Woojin? Is that your boyfriend or something?” The man snickered and leered at him, “What is going to say about you slutting around like this?” Chan shrinked back pathetically and felt his shoulders shake as he started crying again.

“Let’s just hurry up man, I don’t want the cops to catch us!” A gruff voice shouted frantically and there were a few mutters from the other men.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” the man in front of him stated angrily but still pushed Chan towards an alleyway and started groping him.

Chan felt disgusted, there were hands all over his body and a hoard of bodies surrounding him. He just wanted to go home. A random hand tilted his chin up and Chan spat at them. Out of nowhere, a fist slammed into his cheek and he could feel a trickle of blood from his nose. There were yells of alarm and the men huddled closer, Chan just shut his eyes and went limp, he was too tired to fight. Bodies were clustered together it was unbearably hot. He could feel people latching onto his neck and hands up his shirt.

He was so _so_ tired, and he just wanted to sleep, but he knew when they were done with him he wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks, the feeling of foreign hands on him would keep him up all night for countless days.

 

“HEY!” Chans eyes widened and he felt his heart rate quicken as he heard the familiar voice, “What are you doing there?” The men froze nervously.

“Listen, kid,” one of the men spoke up, “we’re busy doing something so you should just run along home.”

“Are you trying to beat someone up? What the fuck are you doing?” the voice sounded furious, “I’m calling the cops!”    

“Let’s scram!” At once a there was a flurry of movement, the cold and harsh grip of Chan was gone and he immediately fell to the ground, curling up on one side and hiding his face.

“Hey, it’s okay, they’re gone now.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away frantically.

“Go away,” he croaked and he heard the other gasp.

“C-Chan?” Woojin asked feebly, “please tell me it’s not you, please tell me your someone else, _please_.”

“You were right hyung,” Chan replied in a monotone, slowly shifting so he could lay on his back and ended up hissing in pain, “I guess I finally got what I deserve, huh?”

“Oh Chan,” Woojin crouched down and pulled Chans head into his lap gingerly, “I’m so so sorry. I can’t believe this happened, I feel awful if only I was a few-”

“It’s okay Woojin,” Chan tried to smile at him but it ended up as a grimace.

“Did they… do it?” Chan wanted to laugh at the question.

“Don’t worry, nothing happened,” he chuckled bitterly, at least they didn’t rape him right?

“I’m going to fucking kill them,” Woojin seethed, “all of them, they deserve to rot in hell.”

“I told you it’s fine.” There was a thick silence.

“Still,” his voice cracked in anguish, “that’s not right, I’m so sorry Chan.” Chan felt warm droplets on his skin and realized the other boy was crying, his shoulders shaking and he was gasping heavily for air. “I shouldn’t have said those words... this could’ve been avoided if I had just told you I-I love you so much and I was worried about you but I let my temper take control and now look what happened to you!!” Chan slowly rose and pulled the hysterical boy for a hug.

“It’s okay Woojinnie,” he whispered, his voice trembling and his eyes starting to water, “It’ll be okay.”

“I promise I won’t let this happen ever again,” Woojin vowed solemnly and pulled Chan close, nuzzling his neck in comfort and reassurance, his musky scent intermingling with Chan's minty scent, “I love you.”

Chan froze and teared up, this wasn’t how he imagined confessing to Woojin. He would’ve taken the older boy to dinner and then to their special place, a secluded hill they had discovered when they were trainees, and there he would’ve confessed cheesily with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of daisies and carnations, Woojins favorite flowers. This scenario never came across his thoughts yet here they were.

Chan exhaled shakily before responding in a small and hesitant voice.

“I love you too.”

 

And as they laid there in the dark alleyway at four am, their knees being scratched by the cold pavement but their hearts bursting full of warmth, both letting out muffled sobs and holding each other in a tight embrace of sincerity and solace, listening to the faint yells of the men as they drew farther away, wondering how they were going to get through this, but knowing in the end it was going to be okay because they had each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this title is sO cheesy ugh  
> uh idk what to write next so maybe comment a pairing and a scenario and if i like it i might write about it?  
> idk bro


End file.
